


Silly Gabe Trix Are for Kids

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Big Brother Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Gabriel put an ad in the paper seeking help for his baby brother Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Gabe Trix Are for Kids

As Gabriel moved around the tiny kitchen in the apartment he shared with his younger brother, he felt overwhelmed with a mischievous glee. He stared a little longer at the ad, smirking at his brilliance. It was a small ridiculous ad in the classifieds of a newspaper that nobody reads anymore, but he was proud nonetheless. 

 

He gathered up the thin grey edition and folded it under his arm as he carried two large mugs over to the island and took his seat. Castiel was at most a couple minutes away and Gabriel was more than a little excited to see his reaction. He’d probably act as if he were bothered but his younger sibling always enjoyed it when Gabe looked out for him, even if it was in a teasing manner. 

 

“Mornin, sunshine.” Gabriel said toward the direction of his grumpy brother making grabby hands toward his coffee. 

 

“Mumph,” Castiel grumbled, taking up the coffee to take a long whiff.  Just the smell alone was lighting him up from the inside, calming the grumpiness settling in his brain.  He needed about three cups before he could deal with his brother, let alone the outside world.  Once he had a few sips in his system he eyed his brother and froze, recognizing that damn smile right away.

 

“Gabe,” he stated, his eyes staring hard.

 

“Yes, Cassie?” Gabriel asked, not even trying to hide his smile. He loved a good prank and it wouldn’t actually hurt anyone, he’d dialed it back significantly over the years. This though, this was perfectly harmless and he was almost certain that nobody would respond anyway. So he didn’t mind letting his eager happiness go overboard a little.

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel nearly growled.  His brother was up to something and he wasn’t willing to bet it would end well for himself.  “Don’t play coy...what did you do?” he demanded, placing his cup on the counter so he wouldn’t end up chucking it at his way too smug brother.

 

“Don’t you want your morning paper, Castiel? You’ve usually already taken it apart by now.” Gabriel answered, ignoring his brother’s demands. He’d been at this gig for a while now and first rule you learn is survival of the oldest. He chuckled a little, quietly to himself. If Castiel noticed he didn’t comment on it, only grabbed for the paper in the center of the island.

 

Castiel merely sighed and took up his paper to take with him to the kitchen table.  He needed to sit down for whatever hell Gabriel concocted for this morning.  He could almost feel Gabriel’s eyes on him the entire time he flipped through the paper.  It wasn’t until he got to the ads that he felt a shiver.  Usually he skipped past or maybe skimmed over them but this time he actually paid attention to the titles.

 

**_Help Wanted:_ **

_ Friendly Companion. Srsly no pervs! _

_ Position: Teaching human interaction _

_ to outside species, aka my nerdy kid brother. _

_ Requirements: Someone who’s patient and charming. _

_ Must be willing to deal with stubborn student. _

_ Daily Wage: One free meal at Chaos Cafe _

_ Contact: Come in, check out the place, _

_ order a new item option called Angry Brother. _

  
  


Castiel stared at the ad for the longest time, reading it over and over again before he slowly folded the paper and set it on the table.  His brother was still grinning but the smile faltered when Castiel quickly launched an orange from the fruit bowl right at his face.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you!  Why would you do that?!” Castiel shouted, crumpling up the paper and throwing it at as hard as he could at Gabriel’s head.

 

“Hey, watch it. Valuable merchandise here, “ Gabe shouted, covering his face protectively until Castiel stood up and moved away from the fruit bowl. His fun was dampened, but only slightly. He expected this, Castiel was angry but he wouldn’t stay that way long, not when he knew that it was mostly just a little teasing that had a miniscule chance of actually helping him though, so there was that. “Oh come on, Cassie. It’s not like anyone  _ reads the newspaper anymore!” _

 

“Ugh!  You and your...stupid pranks!  I don’t have time to deal with this, unlike you I have to get to class and actually do something productive,” Castiel grumbled stomping into his room.  He knew he was out of line and being a little bit of a jerk but Gabriel didn’t stop.  He always pulled this crap and it was way worse when it was the first thing in the morning.  

 

He quickly got his stuff together and debated skipping a shower to get out of the house sooner.  After his bag was full and he looked somewhat decent, he stomped through the house, giving his brother only a grunt as he passed.

 

“Love you too, baby bro!” Gabriel hollered toward the door that shit just a little too hard. Shaking his head he idly wondered if he should feel guilty. He didn't but maybe he should…

 

_ Nah. _

 

* * *

 

Dean fumbled through his coat pockets for nearly fifteen minutes before he remembered giving Sammy his last two fives. He bit at his lip as he put the paper back. He tried to check the help wanted ads at least semi regularly in case there was some kind of work he was missing but it was most entries required a ridiculous amount of experience in that particular field with no training. Dean was a fast learner but nobody was willing to train anyone anymore and he’d already scoured the city for auto mechanic openings and any other minimum wage job he could think of. 

 

Just as he was ready to walk away a warm hand grabbed at his shoulder. “Here kid, Don’t say I never gave you anythin’,” said the gruff man who worked the stand beside Dean’s apartment. 

 

He was holding out the same paper Dean had bought three times that week. He almost didn’t take it, not wanting to be anyone’s charity, but he couldn’t really turn down the opportunity for finding work. So instead, he just nodded gratefully and said a quick, “Thanks.”

 

If he absolutely had to, Dean had some stuff he could pawn, but nothing he wanted to get rid of.. so that was a last resort. He walked back upstairs to his and Sam’s fourth floor walkup and rummaged through the cabinets to make sure there was still enough food for him to fix something for Sam over the next couple days until he could get in another few hours for Bobby.

 

His surrogate uncle gave him as many hours as he could afford, but times were tough and he’d already cut most of his staff it was just him, jo, and ash now. Dean did part time as often as he could but it wasn’t permanent. He sipped at his coffee, savoring the heat as he thumbed straight toward the classifieds. 

 

When he saw it his mouth went slack. This had to be a joke, surely nobody would legitimately pay that much money to put an ad in the newspaper for a prank though. Dean had seen Chaos cafe and it was a nice place, it was warm and inviting without being the ridiculous sort of place that hipsters felt comfortable.

 

He could always back out if things went downhill, right? Dean wasn’t at the point where he’d actually sell himself so it would have to be straight up or he’d tell them thanks but no thanks, free meal or not. He took a quick shower and pulled on his best outfit. Dark wash jeans that look like they’re in style simply because he’s had them long enough to actually look worn without the help of machines. They fit him well and he liked to look good regardless, he told himself. Not entertaining the more sinister thoughts running through his mind. He dragged on his favorite grey AC/DC shirt and a green henley, before giving himself one last onceover in the mirror. 

 

_ Not bad, Dean. Not bad at all. _

 

He made it to Chaos all of twenty minutes later, though he was pretty chilled from the cold. He huddled his jacket in closer but he didn’t need it for long. The inside of the cafe just as warm and inviting as he remembered. Dean did what the ad said, but more for his own curiosity than any kind of obligation. He spotted a few couples scattered throughout and some people sitting alone. Nobody that really stood out until his eyes land on a raven haired guy probably no older than twenty two or three. He was actually quite handsome from what Dean can see, granted it wasn’t all that much, not with the copy of Cat’s Cradle covering the majority of his face.

 

_ At least the guy had good taste.  _ Looking for something to ease his nerves, Dean thought maybe he could approach him. Say hello, something like that but then his stomach gave a small, thankfully silent complaint and he remembered why he was there. So, he changed directions and walked toward the counter.   
  


“Chaos Cafe, what can I get ya?” asked a dark haired kid that looked to be barely out of high school if that. Dean put on his most charming smile and leaned forward, trying not to be too needy just in case this was some weird kind of interview or something.    
  


“Hey there, I came about the ad in the paper. Thought maybe I’d check out the Angry Brother, special?” Dean’s voice raised at the end clearly signaling a question, but unwavering in his confidence. His smile was still bright on his face as he waited for a response. He was pretty sure that even if the kid at the counter wasn’t the one who put in the ad they had to be nearby. 

 

“Gabe!” The boy near shouted as he walked back behind the swinging door. 

 

Dean half wondered if the kid who just walked off was his new student. He wasn’t overly friendly, even though he’d said the, probably mandatory, phrase. He shrugged internally, he’d deal with rude if he needed to. Free food was definitely something he wouldn’t turn down, and if he had the choice of having it to go, even better.

 

A short blonde man pushed through the door so fast, Dean almost flinched, but he stood his ground and just smiled. “Hey.” 

 

“So you wanna tame the beast?” Gabriel asked, his brows lifting in curiousity. 

 

“Well, I think it’s pretty odd you call your brother a beast, but sure. I mean, I’m willing to give it a try at least. Couldn’t hurt, could it?” Dean answered, feeling the most intimidated he had been since reading the article, though it wasn’t like his knees were shaking or anything. Just maybe uncomfortable, and really, really hoping it’s not a joke that nobody intended to honor. 

 

“Oh Cassie wouldn’t hurt a fly, he’s not the beast. The beast is the mountain of social anxiety he’s buried under,” Gabriel said, uncrossing his arms from his chest and splaying his arms outward. Somehow he seemed to be even more intimidating that way. “Now I’m not gonna lie, I honestly didn’t think anyone read newspapers anymore, outside of him at least, but I think we’d both kick me if I turned you away.”

 

Dean let himself look slightly confused but he bit back the disappointment until the end, which apparently was a wise decision. “Okay so what do you want me to do exactly? Just talk to him, get him comfortable talking to other people right?”

 

“Yeah, well..yeah, just talk to him for now. Once he’s ready to venture out then we’ll talk about the other people,” he said, moving around a little and pouring two cups of coffee. He added cream, sugar, and something else to both before passing them off to Dean. “Here, this might possibly keep you from getting you from losing your head.

Dean was about to ask what he meant, when Gabriel pointed to the gorgeous guy who was nearly finished with  _ Cat’s Cradle _ . His new vantage point allowed Dean to take in the strong jawline and slight stubble. The breadth of his shoulders and slump of his back, the guy is undoubtedly handsome. 

 

Dean realized far too late that he’d been staring and he jerked back toward the counter. He ducked his head a little hoping the flush didn’t show. There was only one more thing Dean needed to know, but it was a big one. He wouldn’t want to lie to the guy, but a free meal is a free meal and if he absolutely had to, he wouldn’t hesitate. “Yeah, okay..should I tell him you sent me?”

 

“Of course, it’s not a secret. I showed him the ad this morning.” Gabriel scoffed at the insinuation that he’d actually set Castiel up to be lied to, hurt, or something equally distasteful. He gave Dean a small smirk, “Go get em, tiger.”

 

Dean just shook his head in return, picked up the warm mugs, and headed toward the small table at the edge of the room. 

Castiel loved to read, no matter where Gabriel forced him to go, as long as he had something to read he could disappear.  Everyone and everything around him became a dull hum and he could just focus on the words on the page.  It definitely helped with his anxiety and his massive ability to stammer and embarrass himself in front of people.  

 

There was a move to his right but he ignored it, reaching out to pick at the muffin that had been sitting on his table for the past half hour.  It was one of the very few things that were worth coming to the coffee shop during his breaks at school.

 

Dean took a deep breath before he dropped one mug onto the table gently, and held the other tightly in his hands, not really wanting to give it up. When the guy’s head popped up from the book, Dean nearly went breathless. Sure he’d known the guy was attractive, but God those eyes. Those eyes might have just changed something inside of him. 

 

“Uh, hey. I’m Dean. Your brother sent me...I was actually hoping we could talk but if you wanna send me away I totally understand,” he said, a small smile pulling up his lips when he realized he didn’t even have to fake it. The guy was adorable, beautiful, and again _ those eyes _ . 

 

Castiel frowned as he took in the stranger next to him.  It took much longer than Castiel was wanting to admit when he finally remembered why some random person would approach him.  He could feel his cheeks quickly turning a dark shade of red and his heart started to race in his chest.

 

“H-hello...um, you can…” Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “sit…” he forced out, his eyes bulging when he realized how much that sounded like a command.

 

“I-I’m sorry you, you can do whatever you want of course but yes...sit, please,” Castiel bit hard on his bottom lip and just stopped before he embarrassed himself even further.  Hugging his book to his chest he watched with wide eyes as this  _ Dean _ sat across from him.  If he wasn’t so worried about his heart ripping right out of his chest he may have been able to really appreciate how attractive Dean was but right then at that moment, he just couldn’t.

 

“Awesome, thanks.. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Dean asked, bringing his own drink toward his lips and savoring the sweet delicious scent of coffee. Normally he liked his black but there was no way in the world he was complaining.

 

“C-Castiel,” he answered quickly.  There was a mug of coffee on the table that was clearly for him and he really wanted to drink it.  His brother was evil and knew that it was a weakness for him...but it smelled so good.  Reaching for it tentatively he brought it up to his mouth slowly and took a little sip.

 

Dean smiled at that, allowing him to empty his mouth before speaking. “Oh, wow.  Angelic, right? That has to be unique.” 

 

Dean sipped at his own coffee before Castiel managed an answer. All he needed was to keep a conversation going and it would at least prove not to be a total waste for either of them, he thought to himself. The brother would have to be satisfied as long as he could keep Cas invested, keep him interested. 

 

Castiel huffed out a breath, plopping his mug down on the table as he stared at Dean, “So how do you plan on  _ fixing _ me exactly?” he asked, his voice steady for once.  His eyes flicked to the side, catching a glimpse of his brother before he darted behind the counter.

 

Dean tilted his head to the side in confusion, “I’m sorry.. _ fix you? _ I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you.” 

 

He waited a beat, maybe a little longer. Castiel was still sitting there quiet and unmoving. “Look, man.  I’ll be as honest as I can with you. I really don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, like at all.” Dean paused, pointing his head in the direction of the counter. “I mean your brother over there seems to think you don’t like people or you don't handle them well, or whatever but that’s not necessarily a bad thing.” 

 

Dean sipped at his coffee for another second before pulling back up, feeling a weird urge to finish the statement with something. He didn’t even know what he was going to say when words from nowhere seemed to tumble out of his mouth. “People can be dicks, and as long as you got somebody you can turn to when shit goes down, I think you’re probably doing just fine.”

 

Castiel fidgeted in his seat, his face turned down at Dean continued to talk, “Apparently the person I thought I could turn to thinks being there for me is putting an ad in a paper for a stranger to come fix me.”  He took in a deep breath and sat up, giving his brother a heated glare before taking out his wallet.

 

“I have anxiety, I hate being in crowds and people make me nervous.  I deal with it the best I can and manage okay while I’m at school.  I apologize for coming off as a brat but I honestly don’t know how you can help me,” Castiel swallowed hard, his fingers digging into his wallet.  If he had to be honest with himself, he just really wanted a friend other than his meddling brother.  Dean seemed sweet but he was only here for the meal that Gabriel promised.  

 

“Make sure you get what you came here for and order something expensive,” Castiel said softly, a very small smile appearing on his lips.  He slipped a couple twenties towards Dean to cover...whatever the hell this was and snatched up his book to leave.

 

“Hey,  listen. If you don’t want this, didn’t want to talk to me or something all you had to do was say so. I’m not taking your money and I’m not taking the meal if that’s actually how you feel about this.” Dean’s stomach almost gurgled during the last half of the sentence but he ignored it and powered on. “Don’t get me wrong, I would really enjoy a free meal but you shouldn’t feel like someone is only spending time with you because they’re being sort of, paid for it.”

 

Dean huffs out a breath, forcing himself to remain still and not reach out and maybe grab for Castiel’s arm or something just a comforting touch, but his body language was clearly not open for touching of any kind. ‘Look, I-I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have come here, but if you wanna know the truth of it, I actually was enjoying what little conversation we managed to have. So if you wanted to call me or meet me here tomorrow, for free.. well, I think that would be pretty awesome.”

 

Castiel’s head naturally tilted to the side and he stared hard at Dean.  He may not be the best at reading a person but he didn’t get the feeling that Dean was lying or trying to pull one over him.  He let out a slow breath and settled back in his chair, his hands twisting a few times before he was able to rip them apart.

 

“I-I’m sorry as well.  Gabriel...he likes to push and try my patience and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.  He is right about one thing, I really don’t know how to act...around people.  I-I’ve never had many friends so I’m not sure what you could possibly get out of this,” he said softly.

 

“I don’t know why I would need to get anything from it. I mean, even if you find out that you hate my guts once you get to know me a little better, “ Dean shrugged with more nonchalance than he was actually feeling at the time and continued.  “Well that’s, that. But if you don’t and we get along, we might even be friends one day and that could be okay too.”

 

Dean’s heart was hammering in his chest,  as he took in the guy once again.  _ Maybe more, _ something in the back of his mind whispered and Dean felt a little guilty at that but he couldn’t control his subconscious, so whatever. “Hey, how  about this. Instead of  _ fixing you _ , I’ll be a double agent and instead try to convince your pushy brother over there, that there’s actually nothing wrong with you and in the meantime, if you get more comfortable talking to me, well there’s some work towards a goal I’m assuming you..want?”

 

Castiel laughed in spite of himself and shrugged, “Yeah...I’d like to be able to be in a crowd without having a panic attack,” he answered.  Leaning forward a bit on the table he allowed himself to smile a bit more.

 

“I’m willing to try this, especially you putting Gabriel in his place,” he giggled and blushed like crazy.  But the smile he got in return was well worth the slight embarrassment.

 

“Awesome,” he replied, grinning wide without forcing it at all. Dean felt light in a way he hadn't in a long time. Always too worried about keeping his and Sammy’s heads above water. This though, this felt different.

 

He took the meal, the brother, Gabriel apparently, swore he wouldn't be allowed back if he didn't. Said it would destroy his reputation if anyone found out he didn't make good on his promises. Though, it was Castiel’s suggestion that sealed the deal for him. The bag was large and heavy and Dean nearly cried in relief but he held it back, only offering a quick thanks instead.

 

He left with a smile, Castiel’s phone number, and a spring in his step. Things were certainly looking up.

 

* * *

 

Castiel swallowed hard, his hands wringing together in front of him as he followed almost a little too close to Dean.  Somehow, he wasn’t sure if it was Dean’s natural charm or his damn stupid smile but he managed to talk Castiel into coming to a free concert.  He’d never heard of the bands playing but Dean had and was extremely excited about it.  Castiel did try to argue his way out of it of course, saying Dean would have way much more fun with Sam or one of his many other friends.  

 

But alas, here he was, in the middle of a throng of people trying his hardest to not freak out.  He wasn’t scared of people just...the sheer volume of them made his skin crawl.  As it was right in that moment, he was having a hard time breathing calmly.  

 

A random person slammed into him and he nearly lost Dean in the crowd making his heart jump right into his throat.  He made a little noise and hurried to catch up, his hand now twisting into the back of Dean’s shirt.  That had been something of a breakthrough for him, the random touching between the two of them.  If someone had told him three weeks ago that he’d willingly give and receive a hug from Dean he would have laughed in their faces.  But it was true, he hugged Dean freely and even touched his arm and hands on several occasions.  Even Sam, Dean’s little brother had broken his shell enough for a few embraces. 

 

Dean took them up a small hill to where they were standing under a tree and Castiel let out a breath of relief that there weren’t too many people loitering around them.  His hand was still twisted in Dean’s shirt and it still surprised him that Dean allowed it, knowing that little things like that calmed Castiel greatly. 

 

“You wanna leave you just say so and we’re outta here, I mean it, he said. His expression as serious and sincere as he could make it. “Buuut I think you'll like it better up here and we can still hear the music enough to enjoy it.” 

 

Dean pulled a thick comforter out of his duffel bag and spread it out on the warm grass. His hand brushing against Castiel’s side as he heaved it up and down toward the perfect place. Digging in a little deeper, Dean grabbed and threw a few small pillows toward the base of the tree so they wouldn't have to lean flat against the bark, “So what do you think, wanna stick around a little longer?”

 

Castiel took in a deep breath, his head tipping up to look up into Dean’s smiling face and felt himself nodding before he could stop himself.  It was a nice day out and there weren’t too many people next to where they were...he could do this.  

 

“Y-yes,” he stammered, nodding a bit as he sat down on the soft blanket.  Dean sat down next to him and Castiel found himself scooting closer, just needing the familiarity of his friend to keep himself calm.

 

“T-th-,” Castiel held his breath and let it out in a rush, “Thank you Dean.” 

 

“No problem, man. There is such thing as too much and stuff like this, being down in the heat of it near the stage...it’s extreme for me and I’m pretty comfortable in crowds. So it’s not just you, and you aren’t depriving me in any way,” Dean said in a matter of fact tone. He’d come to learn that Castiel’s first response was nearly always self deprecating in some way. That the guy pretty much always felt like a burden. 

 

But the truth was Dean loved hanging out with Cas over the last few weeks. He was loving it so much, he actually wondered if taking a chance on more would be worth it. The last thing he wanted was to make things any worse for Cas but Dean was interested, he was so interested it was almost painful sometimes and while he’d be completely content taking their time and giving Cas all the power to set the pace of whatever they might have, he was still worried he’d lose the friendship they’d built. And for only a handful of weeks, Dean was more invested than he probably should have been. He swallowed hard and forced himself to move on. 

 

“I think they’re planning to set off some fireworks later, should be a fun show…” he said, a playful tone giving way toward the end before he finished up, “buuut, if you don’t… I brought this.”

 

Castiel had to fight the damn tears building up in his eyes as he reached for his tattered copy of his favorite book.  Dean was learning and know knew so much about him that he was even putting his brother to shame.  His heart swelled and he dipped to the side to press his forehead against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” he said with a small laugh.  He really, really hoped that he could make it to the fireworks.  He loved them (even if the booms made him jumpy) and he wanted to to be able to enjoy them with Dean.  His friend who he had fought against and bickered with in the first week...and now they were here.  Dean gave him that special little smile Castiel had only seen only a handful of times and felt the flutter again.  

 

There was something there between them, something else other than friendship but Castiel was terrified to even bring that up in conversation.  He couldn’t lose Dean as a friend, he’d rather keep all this nonsense to himself than risk this wonderful friendship he had.

 

“Ooh this is one of my favorites, it’s a cover like Black Snake or something, I don’t remember but it was cheesy as hell. They are pretty good though, and even if this is one of Whitesnake’s newer songs it’s still pretty awesome,” Dean said, leaning in close, wanting Cas to be able to hear him but not to talk so loudly that he covered the smooth slow rhythm echoing around them. 

 

Castiel bit his lip and listened for a minute before leaning in and asking, “What’s this song called?  It’s pretty.”  

 

“Soldier of Fortune, it’s about a guy who’s waiting, seemingly terrified to talk about his feelings for this person he’s in love with. But they don’t say anything, and he thinks he’ll always be stuck as a drifter who keeps being pulled back by the person and how he feels about them, even if he knows it’s never going to happen and that they don’t feel the same way... “ Dean paused, feeling a heat pull up his neck…”It’s pretty intense, but I like it.”

 

Castiel smiled, nodding his head a bit to the beat, “It is but I like it as well,” he said.  They got a bit more comfortable leaning back against the tree as the music continued to flow around them.  Castiel had almost forgotten about the hundreds of people milling around them.

 

Well, almost.  At some point a group of guys walked right past their blanket and it would have been fine until they started getting loud and pushing each other.  Castiel would have been able to ignore them but they started doing that “moshing” thing and suddenly they were on their blanket.  Dean shot up to start yelling at them and Castiel scrambled up to get out of their way when he felt it.  An entire cup of beer being dumped on him.  He thought at first it was an accident until someone started laughing and high fiving each other.

 

“You fucking assholes.” Dean said, rage burning inside his gut like a lit fuse. He hurled himself toward the one holding the cup with a smile and the next thing he knew his fist was stinging and the guy was on the ground wailing in pain. “I swear on everything I hold dear that If I see your stupid little faces ever again, you’ll be drinking through a straw for months. Now get the fuck out of here.”

 

Dean gathered what he could of their makeshift picnic area and shoved it harshly into his bag before taking off toward Cas. He hoped with everything inside him that he was okay, that he was just going back to the car to get away from the crowd and the dickbags that harassed him. Though there was a pit in his stomach saying something was definitely off.

 

Castiel wasn’t aware he was running until he tripped, falling hard on his knees.  Someone tried grabbing onto his arm, most likely to help him up but Castiel panicked.  There were too many people and he couldn't breathe, his chest caving in as he yanked himself free.  He heard shouting but his ears felt like he was under water.  

 

He managed to get up to his feet for a few more steps before he was falling again.  Hands were suddenly touching him, voices asking if he was okay and he pulled himself into the tightest ball he could get into.

 

Dean found a circle of people spreading out a little and he rushed forward. He didn’t even care that he dropped his bag just needing to get there as fast as humanly possible. He yelled until they realized he was there to help and that he knew Cas, then they parted like the red sea. Most of the concert was filled with decent people, of course the assholes are the ones Cas will remember and Dean doesn’t blame him. 

 

He practically did a stage slide on his knees, skidding to get as close to Castiel as he could. He covered the small, trembling body with his own. He wasn’t bearing down on Cas, just caging him in to keep out anyone else from wandering into their space. When he could, he whispered apologies and reassurances. He hated that those asshats ruined this. But, looking back on it Dean should have known it was too much too fast. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas. Those assholes won’t bother you again, I swear. Shh, you’re okay, it’s okay. Just think of somewhere quiet. Somewhere that nobody can bother you. Just you and me, sweetheart…” Dean flushed after he realized what he’d just said, but he couldn’t even take a second to care because Castiel needed him and that meant ignoring his own pride and focusing on his friend. 

 

“Come on, Cas. You’ve been so strong for me, let me help now. Let me help get you out of here.”

 

Castiel was shaking so badly that when he felt something touch him he flinched but it was a touch he knew well.  His body slowly began to calm and his hearing became less muffled, enough to hear Dean’s soft voice talking to him.  Blinking his eyes a bit rapidly he reached out, letting out a soft whimper when Dean’s fingers threaded through his.  Dean was there and he wouldn’t leave him alone.

 

After a few more minutes he was able to blink and focus on the grass near his face.  Dean was still whispering into his ear and it wasn’t until he actually made out the little pet names like sweetheart that he perked up.

 

“D-Dean...oh God I’m...I’m so sorry,” Castiel groaned, allowing for Dean to slowly help him up into a sitting position.  He could feel how hot his face was and he wiped at his eyes furiously when he further realized he’d been crying.

 

“Hey, no apologies man.. this isn’t on you, okay?” not even pausing, Dean continued. “Let’s get out of here.” 

 

He rocked back on his toes and stood up, reaching for Castiel to bring him up too. As soon as they were both on their feet again, Dean pulled him in tight against his body. He ushered them back toward where he dropped his things and didn’t let go for a second until he got there. Then he threaded his fingers through Cas’ and squeezed as he was handed the now thankfully, zippered duffel. 

 

“Thought you might want everything on the inside,” A cute redhead said, her voice barely audible as she handed it back to him. She was being intentionally quiet so Dean thought she must have some kind of experience with panic attacks or something related at least. 

 

“Thanks,” he mouthed, before pulling the bag over his shoulder and ushering Castiel to the car.

 

“D-Dean wait...stop please,” Castiel gently pulled on Dean’s hand, moving them away from the group of people staring at him and took in a deep breath.

 

“I really...I really wanted to enjoy today!  I fucking...I can’t stand being like this...I just wanted to spend the day with you without all this crap and...ugh,” Castiel groaned covering his face, “I’m sorry….I know, I know I shouldn’t apologize but I am.” 

 

Dean’s mouth formed a thin line and he felt his pulse rocket. He didn’t want to do this with an audience, but Cas apparently had something he needed to say and he’d said it. Now they could get somewhere private. “Noted, can we go to the car now...please?”

 

Castiel nodded, his head dipping down until his chin hit his chest.  Dean looked so annoyed now, God why couldn’t he just keep his shit together for one day?  Forget trying to admit his feelings, this was right here was probably the end of their friendship.  He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and tried to keep it inside.  He could fall apart when he got home, just not here in front of all these people and not Dean.

 

Somehow he managed to make it to Dean’s beloved car without any further embarrassments and he was about to grab for the handle when Dean stopped him.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Dean said, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. He honestly didn’t know where to start with this but he figured this was as good as anything else he could say. When Castiel nodded meekly, he continued. “When I put the blanket and the pillows down for us, and we were just sitting there listening to the music, just the two of us...was that fun? Were you enjoying yourself I mean?”

 

Castiel made himself look up into Dean’s face and managed a small smile while his hands continued to twist together in front of him, “Yes...I was.  It would have been perfect but…” Castiel sighed looking back down.

 

“Okay, and if those guys intentionally spilled a beer over my head, how do you think I would have handled it?” Dean asked, inching closer to where Castiel was leaning against his baby now. 

 

Castiel shrugged, “I-I don’t know...probably yell or hit them?” he said.

 

“No, I mean I would have gotten pissed, yeah but I think I probably would have just got my shit together and took off. I wouldn’t enjoy a concert even on a warm day with sticky wet beer dripping down my back.” Dean’s finger tipped Castiel’s chin up making damn sure he was looking him in the eye when he finished the statement. “ _ Nobody _ would.”

 

“But you wouldn’t have panicked, you wouldn’t have run off or fall crying into a heap on the ground.  You would have come back out here, changed your shirt because I know you have extras in your trunk and gone back inside to enjoy yourself.  I-I can’t do that and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to...I’m just a waste of your time Dean,” he stammered, quickly wiping at the tear currently sliding down his cheek.

 

“I know that you’re just saying what you feel, but you’re insulting the shit out of my friend right now. Someone that I-I really care about and I don’t like it.” Dean fought back the urge to slam his hand into something, even if it was the side of his baby. Castiel could have the social issues of a pariah and Dean would still fucking love him, but the guy couldn’t see any of the good. 

 

“You...you still want to be friends?” Castiel whispered, his eyes wide as he finally looked up into Dean’s face.  He saw the shift of emotions on Dean’s face, disbelief, anger, annoyance all melting into something softer and more affectionate.  Castiel timidly reached out and took Dean’s hand, his chest and shoulders finally relaxing when Dean squeezed his fingers.

 

“Not really, I mean don’t get me wrong being friends with you is most of the highlight reel of my life…but I don’t want just that, Castiel. I want you, I want everything with you.” Dean’s hands were shaking but he continued, determined to say what he needed.

 

“All this time I thought it was Gabriel who needed convincing, but it’s not him..it’s you. God it’s so you, Cas.” He felt his emotions spinning toward something beyond normal but Dean didn’t hold back, he only pushed it out more. He wasn’t perfect and if Castiel let Dean see him at his most exposed, it was only fair that he return the favor when possible. 

 

“I don’t care if you never want to go to a crowded place ever again, I don’t care if you curl into me when someone bumps you while walking down the street, I don’t fucking care that you get nervous and jolt when something bad happens. You’re never going to be too much hassle for me, you’ve never been a problem to anyone but yourself.”

 

Castiel felt himself trembling again but it wasn’t out of fear this time, so many emotions were raging through him that he was barely holding on.  Though Dean’s hand squeezing his kept him right there on earth.

 

“Y-you actually mean that?” Castiel whispered, his breath coming out shaky when Dean merely nodded.  Castiel had two choices to make...pull away and force Dean to leave him behind...or move forward.  Taking in a deep breath Castiel shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, hugging him tightly.  Something deep in his chest unfurled and his body relaxed, the last of the earlier tension finally melting away.

 

Dean held on, loving the way their bodies fit together almost perfectly. He gave a quick squeeze as he felt Cas pull away, it was only a few inches but enough for Dean to press his forehead against Castiel’s and sigh. “If you don’t- if you don’t want more than this..it’s okay. I’ll understand. Just, just do me a favor and worry more about cutting yourself some slack and less about changing or conforming to fit this idea of normal you have. Nobody is normal, not you, not me, and  certainly not Gabriel.”

 

Castiel laughed a little, nuzzling his head against Dean’s, “I’ll try and...I do want more, I’m just scared,” he said softly, looking at Dean through his lashes.

 

“Hey, at least you’re not alone in that...I’m fucking terrified, but you’re important to me.. “ Dean said, his eyes fluttering closed as he took in a deep, shaky breath. Allowing himself to chuckle through his fear, “I mean I think I might have just broken my hand because some guy was a dick to you, which isn’t normally my style but..I dunno, sweetheart...you are somethin’ special.”

 

“Dean,” Castiel laughed, moving his head to press his face right into Dean’s neck.  He took in a deep breath before pulling away just enough to look into bright green eyes,

 

“Thank you,” Castiel quickly pressed his fingers against Dean’s mouth when he started to argue, “I mean it.  No one has ever taken the time to get to know me past all this...they pretend to but they don't, not really.  You’re incredible a-and….” Castiel felt himself tremble but he tried to keep it together.

 

“I may...have fallen for you Dean,” he whispered, his entire body stilling with his confession.

 

“Well that, sweetheart. Is what we call a good thing, a great thing even,” he said, squeezing and lifting at the same time to bring Cas gently off his feet and spin him around. “I'm crazy about you Cas, it's really nice to know that I'm not the only one who’s taking a big chance on this. I’m just happy you think I'm worth it.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Castiel chuckled, holding on tight until Dean put him back down, “So, what now?” he asked.  Their entire day had somewhat been derailed but Castiel refused for it to be completely ruined. The music from the concert could be heard from where they were standing and Castiel tried to not be too upset that they weren’t inside.  He placed his ear right on Dean’s chest and sighed softly.

 

“C’mon,” Dean said, sliding his fingers through Castiel's and pulling him toward the front of his baby. He unpacked the blanket and pillows once more to cover the heated hood. It would be cooler soon but he didn't want either of them to experiment with metal that had been left in the summer sun for most of the day.

 

Just before Cas started to climb on, Dean told him to wait just a second and grabbed a spare shirt from his trunk. “If you want your um, privacy just pop inside and change.”

 

Castiel laughed a little and bit his lip, taking the shirt from Dean, “I knew you had an extra shirt,” he grinned.  He quickly sunk into the backseat of the car and changed out his now gross smelling shirt.  He didn’t want it to stink up Dean’s car and it wasn’t exactly something he’d really miss.  There was a garbage can a few feet away and he hurried to throw out his shirt before jogging back to Dean.

 

“It’s a little big but I feel a lot better now,” he said, grinning brightly as Dean helped him up onto the hood of the car.

 

“I like the way it looks on you, actually. It's the best that shirt bad ever looked,” Dean responded immediately, chuckling and  pulling Cas close to his chest. He dropped a kiss to the top of his head and felt a warmth curl through his heart and he was sure it was about more than the heat of Cas’s cheek.

 

Castiel hummed softly and snuggled closer, his eyes were already beginning to droop from the intense emotional high.  The music was nice and Dean was so incredibly comfortable Castiel never wanted to move.  He didn’t even panic when Dean’s hand slid up the back of his shirt to trail his fingers along his spine.  It actually felt nice and there still was no undertone of pressure that Castiel had felt with others.

 

He had no idea how long they were out there but he knew at one point he did fall asleep.  He couldn't help it, he’d never felt this comfortable with anyone else to let his guard down so much. 

 

Dean dropped a small chaste line of kisses along the shell of Castiel’s ear as the lights and whistles of fireworks began to spread across the sky. He didn’t want Cas to miss it and though the view wasn’t perfect it was still visible, even from the parking lot. The squeal of cannons weren’t enough to have him stirring at first, but eventually his eyes fluttered open and Dean smiled. “Hey there, wanna watch the sky light up?”

 

Castiel nodded, his brain still somewhat muddled with sleep as he moved around until his back was pressed against the windshield.  He was more thankful now where they ended up, the booms from the fireworks weren’t as loud and didn’t make him flinch as much.  Something began to bloom up in his chest and he found himself smiling wide, his fingers squeezing Dean’s when the sky exploded with colors.  When he looked back at Dean he realized that it was joy and hope filling him to the brim.  He blushed a little but didn’t shy away, only wiggled closer to Dean.

 

“It’s beautiful Dean,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, it really is.” 

 

Dean held Castiel there for what felt like forever, his arms full of a warm body for the first time in a long while. He’d been too focused on providing, on paying the bills that he’d given up on looking for a relationship. He’d have laughed at how things apparently worked for him, but with someone as precious as Cas by his side, he couldn’t. Letting his cares melt away, Dean curled even more tightly around his hopeful boyfriend, and watched until the explosions scattered to a stop.

 

When everyone started making their way back toward their cars, Dean hopped down and ushered Cas in the protective interior of his baby and then started to put everything away again. He hadn’t realized anyone was closeby until he heard a small snorted laugh and a familiar voice. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t duffell man!” Charlie said when she recognized the guy from earlier.  She didn’t see the other one at first until she met very sleepy eyes through the windshield. 

 

“Oh hey, I meant to say thanks for earlier.. but y’know I was a little distracted,” Dean answered, smiling up at her. One he finally packed the last pillow down into the black bag, he tried to zipper it shut. Unfortunately it wasn’t budging. “What is it with women and bags… this stuff came out of here it has to go back in, right? Why is this giving me so much hassle?”

 

“Here, let me,” Charlie laughed, taking the bag and helping him get the stuff back in to where it closed easily, “Ta Da.  I’m Charlie by the way,” she said with a huge smile as the guy went around to the trunk to probably throw the duffel into.

 

“Wow, thanks for that… you made it look, surprisingly easy.” Dean stared at the offensive bag before remembering himself and turning toward Charlie. “Oh, sorry I got a little distracted there. I’m Dean and that,” he said, pointing toward his boyfriend who was nearly asleep against the window, “ is the guy of my dreams, Castiel but I call him Cas.”

 

“That’s so adorable, I gotta say, the way you handled earlier was incredibly sweet.  Have you two been together long?” she asked, waving at Castiel who gave her one back.  

 

“I uh, I’m not a hundred percent sure we are now,actually. I think we’re getting there though. We’ve been hanging out for a few weeks now and it all kind of came to a head tonight,” Dean answered, smiling up at her as he remembered the conversation they’d had about wanting more than just a friendship. It must have made him grin even wider if the knowing look she was giving him was anything to go by.

 

“Well, I hope wherever it is you two are going, will be great.  You know, I have to admit, I watched you even after you left with him.  You were so patient with him...I work with people who have special needs and a lot of the people who work there don’t have an ounce of what you do,” she sighed heavily.  She noticed the way Dean’s eyes lit up a bit and she tapped her chin.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be looking for a job would you?”

 

Dean blinked, unbelievingly. The girl sure didn’t look like a con-artist or anything but he still stifled his expectations, just to be sure he didn’t give himself any false hope. He licked his lips and ducked his head before responding. “Actually, yeah. I mean I’m working part time right now but I could certainly stand to trade up Thing is though, I don’t really have any experience with anything other than flipping burgers and greasy car parts .”

 

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. Normally he wouldn’t spill his dirty secrets like this but if it was a real job then she might know what he needed to get it. “I haven’t went to college or anything, I mean I have my GED, obviously and I’m a fast learner when it comes to hands on stuff. It’s the book shit that gives me more trouble, but if you think I could really have a shot, I’d be an idiot not to try.”

 

“Hmm, well would you be willing to go to college if you had the means to?  Not to toot my own horn but I’m pretty damn smart and could totally help you.  We have an opening and while you probably couldn’t really help out with the people until you get your degree, you could still be learning with us while you do that,” Charlie said crossing her arms.  She barely knew the guy but she knew what she saw and Dean had a talent for this kind of work.  She hadn’t been lying when she said the other guys at her job were useless.  

 

“I don’t know… I mean I don’t mind going to school but I’m putting my kid brother through it right now and I don’t think we could both go at the same time. I thought maybe once Sammy finished up, then I’d figure out something.” Dean said, almost absentmindedly. She was encouraging, and incredibly generous with her offer to help but there was no way he’d be able to afford two sets of tuition and book fees without a full time job and Bobby just wasn’t able to give it to him.

 

“Come talk to my boss Jody, she has a real knack for spotting talent.  The two dingbats we have right now were transferred to us, so we didn’t have a choice,” she laughed, taking a step closer, “I’m willing to vouch for you, so come and talk to Jody.  She can probably get you into those classes on a scholarship.  She’s a pretty crafty woman.”   Charlie reached into her purse and pulled out a card with their logo and information on it, even her personal phone number.

 

“Just, come and check us out.  You don’t have to decide on anything until after you’ve met Jody,” she said.

 

“Yeah, okay… thanks.” Dean answered, slipping the card delicately into his wallet before throwing the duffle bag strap over his shoulder. He felt this insane urge to hug the girl but held back. Dean did not want to show his crazy this early on, she might rethink that whole vouching business. Instead he squeezed her shoulder and moved them both toward the trunk.

 

“It was really nice to meet you, Charlie but I have a sleepy potential boyfriend who needs to be taken home.” Dean smiled, tossing his load into the back of the Impala. Nodding toward her when he shut the trunk he said, “See ya’ Monday.”

 

“See ya later Dean!” she called, turning on her heel to make her way towards her own car.

* * *

  
  


Dean pulled at the sleeve of his red dress shirt and let out a nervous breath. He had never been through something like this before and he wanted to make the best impression possible. He’d been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes now though and his anxiety was revving to nearly out of control levels. If not for the sweet natured brunette behind the desk telling him that Mrs. Mills apologized for being late but there was stuck in traffic on her way back from lunch, he’d have already left. 

 

Just when he was about to give up, maybe even ask to reschedule before he soaked through his shirt in sweat, a kid pushed in through the door. She couldn’t have been more than eight and with her hair cut kinda short, she actually reminded him a little of Sam. Dean tried not to stare but thoughts of his dorky kid brother at that age seemed to settle him a little and he really needed that now. 

 

The brunette looked up from her desk with a smile. “Sorry, ClaraBell. You’ll have to wait, Mrs. Jody is running a little behind today. Is that okay?” 

 

The girl just nodded and took a seat beside Dean. He fiddled with his sleeve some more before just closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. His heart was hammering in his chest and he needed to find something to center himself.

  
  


When the young girl beside him became increasingly antsy, Dean knew immediately. The back of her foot smacking against the chair, her fingers tapping away at the nearest available surface, the constant sigh blowing out of her mouth. He knew that her patience level was nothing compared to his and that was saying something. 

 

So shrugging it off, Dean introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Dean. What’s your name?

 

Claire gave a glance to the man sitting next to him and quirked up a brow, “Claire…” she said simply as her hands began to twist around in her lap.

 

“Oh, so that’s why she called you Clara Bell...cute.” Dean said, smiling and turning to where the table was littered with magazines ranging from highlights to time. Dean found one with some dweeby looking guy on the cover and big pink letters plastered across the front and held it up to her. 

 

“So, Claire… How would you like to  _ Find your Spirit Animal? _ ” He cringed internally and thought  _ Really? _ but the truth was the girl was a little antsy and he wasn’t doing much better himself. The least he could do was try to keep her entertained until Mrs. Mills showed up.

 

Claire fidgeted a little, the guy next to her was pretty cute but he was so annoying.  She sat there in silence for a minute until he started shaking the magazine a bit.  Not able to stop herself she snorted out a laugh, “You’re an idiot….but sure, why not,” she said finally, turning to face him a bit more.

 

Dean’s head balked back a little at the girl’s sarcastic response, but if he were being honest..it only reminded him more of Sam and that just made her even more awesome in his opinion. Not that he’d say that out loud of course. The girl did not need an ego boost at the moment. Instead, Dean just flipped through the first few pages of ads and found the table of contents that made him shudder as he scanned through it. 

 

Before he could find the page though, the door vaulted open and a beautiful woman with kind eyes strolled through. She smiled apologetically in their direction and Dean wasn’t really sure who she was looking at, maybe both of them.

 

Jody took the two sitting in the chairs in and couldn’t help smiling even wider, Claire didn’t like talking to strangers but here she was turned in facing this guy.  If this was the famous Dean she’d been hearing so much about from Charlie, she already had a very good impression of him.

 

“C’mon Claire, this should only take a moment and I’ll be right with you,” Jody said looking at Dean.  The girl sighed almost petulantly and scrambled up to go down the hall towards her office.

 

Their meetings never went on too long, Claire always became too uneasy so she just let Jody know everything was going well with no real notable problems.  She did her customary check of the girl’s arms which she was happy to note that one, there were no new scars and two, Claire allowed it with no fuss whatsoever.  

 

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll see you in a few days.  Why don’t you tell that guy out there to come back,” she said.  

 

“His name is Dean,” Claire said then turned to leave, not even seeing the huge smile on Jody’s face as she went back out to the main room.

 

“She said for me to come back in a few days Tessa...and you’re up Dean,” she said jerking her thumb towards the hallway.

 

“Sorry kid, looks like the spirit animal inside you is gonna have to stay dormant a little while longer,” Dean smiled, giving her a fond look. He wanted to reach out and maybe squeeze her shoulder but he’d learned a lot since knowing Castiel and not everyone appreciated casual touches, even if they were meant with the best of intentions. 

 

Claire smiled in spite of herself and shrugged, “Oh well, good luck in there,” she said, giving him a small wave.

 

Dean nodded in her direction and straightened his tie a little, suddenly feeling slightly more uncomfortable. At least he knew that it would be over relatively soon, so there was that. Inching a few steps closer toward Mrs. Mills’ office, Dean took one last deep breath and rapped his knuckles against the hard wooden door. 

 

When prompted he popped his head through the partially open entrance and smiled before stepping in completely. He headed straight for the desk where the woman stood to greet him and he held out a hand to shake hers. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Mills.”

 

“Ah, I was hoping the man sitting out there was the one I was going to be interviewing.  Please, call me Jody,” she said shaking Dean’s hand beforeing pointing to the seat behind him.

 

“So, Charlie’s told me a lot about you so far, why don’t you tell me a little more?” she said with a bright smile as she opened up her file already filled with “fun facts about Dean Winchester” Charlie had supplied her with.

 

“Uh, okay. Yeah, I can do that. I dropped out of highschool when I was sixteen, had to look out for my kid brother. But I got my GED right away. I think my Uncle Bobby would have never let me quit if I hadn’t promised him I would.” Dean said, trying to be positive and upbeat even though he felt embarrassed all the way down to his toes. His skin was surprisingly cool though, so he hoped it didn’t show. “I’ve been part time at his garage ever since, but he can’t really afford to give me many hours so when Charlie said something about a job, I jumped at the opportunity.” 

 

“Hmm, yes, I know Bobby.  He’s a grumpy old man but he’s got a huge heart,” Jody laughed, “And Charlie filled me in about your lack of schooling.  She also mentioned how great you were with your boyfriend who suffers extreme anxiety?” she asked.

 

Dean shrugged, he didn’t like talking about what Cas thought were his issues with other people. He hoped his frankness wouldn’t cost him the opportunity to get a decent job, but he wasn’t going to sugar coat it. Dean knew if he did it would only bite him later on anyway. Things had a way of working that way for him. “Honestly, ma’am. I’m not sure, to me he’s just my boyfriend. He thinks he suffers from anxiety but I’m not a psychiatrist or anything but to me he just doesn’t like being around people and sometimes I don’t really like being around people either.”

 

Jody nodded, something in her heart warming up to this guy, “You know...people often come here thinking that they can just, diagnose someone and heal them, then send them on their way.  They lose the ability to see them as an actual person,” she explained, standing up to move in front of her desk.

 

“And to be honest with you, that’s something my office is lacking greatly on.  I know you don’t have much experience in this field but, I’m willing to overlook that.  It doesn’t seem like much but that girl you were sitting with, Claire, has never talked with a stranger before.  Especially not a male stranger,” she said giving him a knowing look.

 

Dean shrugged, feeling heat rising up the back of his neck. It wasn’t like she’d been the model of conversation with him either but it still made his skin tingle. Trying hard to fight off the blush, Dean just started talking again. “She reminded me a little of Sammy at that age. I-I don’t know, It was a nice distraction.”

 

Dean wiped his hands off on the denim of his jeans and tried his best not to get his hopes up even though she seemed very open to the idea of him working here. “I’m a fast learner when it comes to most things, but books and I don’t always get along. Well  _ textbooks _ mostly. Is that going to be a problem?”

 

Jody laughed a little, her smile becoming kind as she took a seat next to Dean, “Not at all.  You see, Charlie is a wiz when it comes to textbooks and can help you.  But you’ll be learning here as well as going to school.  As long as you keep high scores and show up, I think we’ll do just fine.  So what do you say Mr. Winchester, wanna join the team?” 

 

Shocked, Dean lurched forward in his seat. He never imagined being offered a position so quickly. He thought for sure he’d have to get some of his college out of the way, if not all of it. He’d idly wondered if maybe he’d be brought on as an unpaid intern or something, but as much as he would love to help regardless of finances he couldn’t afford to give up his time for free. Not with Sam being in school and his own needs. “Wait, you-you’re offering me an actual job? Just like that?” 

 

“There will be conditions of course but yes, just like that.  You see, I had another one like you, one with talent but with no means for further education and now, she’s one of my most valued employees and friend.  A certain red head with a knack of sticking her nose into other people’s business,” she laughed.

 

“I’m willing to take that risk again with you, hopefully you’ll turn out to be just like her.”

 

Dean swallowed around a heavy knot in his throat and nodded immediately. “Yes, y-yes, absolutely. I’d love the chance to work here. I’ll do whatever you need me to do to make it happen, I-” Dean stopped, feeling happiness and relief overwhelming him with emotion. He could feel his eyes begin to burn but he bit back on it. Grateful that he’d had so much practice at it in that particular moment. “I’ll do my best not to let you down.” 

 

“I’m sure you won’t.  Now, let’s get you entered into those classes and onto my payroll,” she said going back around her desk, giving Dean a moment to collect himself.

 

* * *

 

“You and me, picnic at a secluded area this time...Whaddya think?” Dean asked, sliding into the seat across from Castiel at Chaos. He’d just gotten his first real paycheck and when he saw the ridiculous amount a swooping relief filled him up. He’d gotten a few hours from Bobby that week as well and once he paid all the overdue bills he immediately wanted to do something nice for Cas. Something outside of Gabriel’s cafe.

 

Castiel looked up from his book and smiled, “That sounds amazing, when and where?” he asked, turning to put his book back into his messenger bag.  The past couple of weeks had been amazing even though he saw less of Dean then he had in the beginning of their friendship.  If Castiel had to be honest, he didn’t mind so much, Dean was so incredibly happy with his new job Castiel couldn’t help but be thrilled for him.  They saw each other in the evenings when their schedules allowed it and of course the weekends.

 

He reached out and took Dean’s hand in his, squeezing his fingers as Gabriel placed two mugs of coffee next to them, “Thanks Gabe,” he said.  His brother grinned at the two of them and hurried off to help the next round of customers in line.  

 

“We can put it off til tomorrow if you’re busy tonight but I was hoping ...now? and it’s a secret place… great though.. I promise.” Dean did his best impersonation of a sad puppy and hoped it would work. He’d stopped by the store to pick up a few small things but they were hidden in the trunk of the Impala so he was still pretty sure he could distract Cas with something long enough to set it all up. 

 

“It’s Friday, of course I’m free,” Castiel chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.  Dean was too adorable and he never stood a chance when that mopey look got on his face.  “Can I finish my coffee?” he asked.

  
  


“Yeah, of course. there’s no rush…” Dean idly wondered how long the food would hold, but he was pretty sure most of it would be fine for a few extra minutes. He had the perishables that could be eaten cold in a small cooler with ice packs slid in every side. The biggest concern was the meat, but Dean decided it wouldn’t be the end of the world if they had to eat their burgers when they weren’t piping hot. 

 

Not realizing he was doing it, Dean shifted in his seat a little, eager to get their date started. 

 

Castiel watched as Dean slowly became more and more fidgety and he couldn’t help chuckling, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it down, “Alright, alright, let’s go,” he said.  Dean opened his mouth to protest but Castiel silenced him with a look.

 

“I haven’t seen you in a couple of days so I’d like to start the weekend off with your little surprise,” Castiel said standing up and holding his hand out for Dean.

 

“Sorry, I-I’m just really excited. I’ve been looking forward to spending some real time with you again too. I mean don’t get me wrong I really love my new job, but I’ve kinda missed you,” Dean answered, taking his hand and leading him out toward the Impala as soon as he finished gathering up all of Castiel’s things. The guy had protested in the beginning but Dean pouted a little and said he was being chivalrous. Cas hasn’t complained about nearly as many of his small gestures since. 

 

“I missed you too but I know how thrilled you are with your new job and being the super supportive boyfriend I’m trying very hard to be, I can make due with our weekends,” Castiel smiled moving closer to wrap his arm around Dean’s waist.

 

“You’re perfect, that’s what you are.” Dean leaned in and dropped a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips when they got to his baby. Just a chaste peck, but enough to emphasize his point. He opened the door for Cas and waited for him to drop inside. 

 

Even after weeks of dating, Castiel still found himself blushing anytime Dean kissed him outside of a private setting.  He didn’t mind Dean’s little public displays, not one bit but he couldn’t help being a bit bashful.  He quickly snuck a kiss on Dean’s lips before sliding down into the car, sighing at the familiarity of it.  Dean quickly made his way around the car and Castiel already pulled box of tapes onto his lap by the time his boyfriend dropped into the driver’s seat.

 

“So, what shall it be this time?” Castiel grinned.

 

“One and only, special occasion...shotgun’s choice. Have at it…” Dean answered with a wide grin. He’d gladly listen to anything in that box, or even on the radio if it’s what Cas wanted. He knew the guy liked his music, but he also liked a lot of other crap Dean wasn’t a fan of. It was okay though, cause there was a buzz of happiness coursing through him so strongly that it made it damn near impossible for anything to throw off his good mood.  He had a helluva lot less worry in his life, a trunk full of food and the makings of a romantic picnic, a private destination where Cas wouldn’t be assaulted or on edge, and a gorgeous boyfriend under his arm. Life was good.

  
  


Castiel was humming softly to the song currently playing through the speakers as Dean drove through the back streets of Lawrence.  He perfectly content leaning against Dean’s shoulder and reading his book, up until the car started to slow.  When he looked up he gasped, the open field of luscious green grass laid out in front of them was littered with colorful flowers and Castiel had to force himself to stay in the car.

 

“Oh Dean,” he bit his lip until the car came to a complete stop and he couldn't wait until Dean got out to open his door.  Castiel scrambled out and took in a deep breath of the clean air around them.  He could even see the small creek line with smoothed over stones several feet away.  

 

Dean shook his head fondly but climbed out after him. The enticing image of his boyfriend’s perfectly wide smile and the eagerness written all over his face had a spark of heat rolling through Dean immediately. He shut his own door and started to move around to Castiel’s side out of habit but stopped himself. “If you’re that excited just go on, pick out a spot you like and I’ll be right behind you.” 

 

“You sure?” Castiel asked, turning to hurry off towards the creek once Dean gave him a nod.  The area was gorgeous and the best part?  They were alone.  That thought alone relieved a slight tension that had built up in his shoulders.  He felt he was getting just a light bit better with his social anxieties but he still preferred to not ever be in a crowd if he had the choice.  

 

There was a slam from behind him and he turned to see Dean carrying several things in his arms, “Do you want help?” Castiel called out.

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Dean hollered back, moving forward fairly quickly. When he got nearby he sat some of the stuff down and emptied his hands. He draped the thick quilt over the grass all the way toward the edge of the creek bank. Castiel seemed to be fascinated watching the water trickle down toward its new destination. He picked up the large basket and eased it down on the edge. He’d bought it at this small mom and pop discount place Charlie suggested and was relieved when he saw a reasonable price on the tag hanging from it. “Go on, sit down.”.

 

“This is amazing Dean,” Castiel sighed, plopping down on the soft blanket.  The basket next to him was pretty big and he was dying to see what was inside.  Dean was an amazing cook and Castiel’s mouth was already watering.  As soon as his boyfriend sat down Castiel wiggled closer until they were close and he dropped his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean reached in with his free arm and pulled some of the more snacky items from the basket. He stacked cheese and crackers onto a small tray and pulled grapes from the cooler knowing how much Castiel loved them. He also freed the bottle of wine he’d been chilling with packed ice and some very careful driving. Dean poured them both a half glass and handed one to Castiel before grabbing at the grapes and plucking one off to feed it to Cas. “Open up.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help giggling, his lips parting to allow the grape into his mouth, it was sweet and he moaned softly when he bit into it, “Thank you,” he said, taking a sip of his wine.  “So, what brought this all on?” he asked licking his lips.  Dean held up another grape and he eagerly grabbed at it with his teeth.

 

Dean shrugged a little, trying to buy himself some time to find the right words. He shifted closer, snagging a quick kiss before pulling away. “I’ve been wanting to do something nice for you and fancy restaurants aren’t really inside either of our comfort zones. This was easy, simple, and it could just be you and me out here. That was the biggest draw, honestly. I don’t like sharing you with the general public even if it’s in a hands off capacity.”

 

“I completely agree with you about the restaurants,” Castiel laughed, grabbing at Dean’s chin to pull him back in for another kiss, “I really love it out here, you have the best ideas,” Castiel grinned.  Dean fed him a few more grapes and Castiel drained his first glass of wine, his body already growing warm.  

 

“Mmm, can I have some more?” he asked holding up his glass.

 

Dean smiled and took the glass, filling it about halfway again before handing it back. He put the grapes down momentarily, despite how much he enjoyed watching Castiel pluck them from his fingers. He felt his smile drawing up even further as he turned to ask,“You want cheese and crackers or would you rather have something like... oh, I don’t know maybe a big juicy burger instead?”

 

Castiel blushed as a dribble of wine fell down his chin in his attempt to answer Dean but forgot he had just literally taken a sip of his drink, “Burger...definitely,” he laughed wiping at his face, “Please tell me you cooked them?  I’m a little addicted to your food.”  He moved a bit to give Dean a little more room to start going through the really cute picnic basket on their blanket.  There was a brief thought to drink his wine slowly but brushed it aside, he was indulging himself while on a date with his wonderful boyfriend.  

 

“Yeah, I made them. I thought about doing some of those seasoned steak fries you like but I don’t think they would have still been warm and cold fries are pretty disgusting.” Dean pulled out the warm foil packets holding two thick patties each and a myriad of other things. Buns, leaves of lettuce, a sliced tomato, thinly clipped rings of onion, among other things.

 

”Consider this your own private build-a-burger,” he said with a snorted laugh as he dug into the picnic basket and reached for the small bag of Castiel’s favorite lime chips.

 

“You’re amazing you know that?” Castiel said with a huge smile, his hands reaching out for his and started to pile it high with everything that Dean brought.  By the time he was done he wasn’t too sure if he’d even be able to get his mouth around it.

 

“I think I might...actually have to thank Gabriel for putting that stupid ad in the newspaper now,” Castiel groaned before diving in, knowing full well he was making a mess and looked utterly ridiculous.  But he didn’t care, the burger was so good his eyes nearly crossed as he moaned.

 

Dean’s face soured up a little at the thought but he had to concede he probably owed Gabriel a thank you as well. “Yeah, okay..” He let himself feel the warmth of Castiel at his side and tried to ignore the unabashed moans sounding loudly in his ear. He focused instead on a way to properly pay Gabriel back and that’s when his face lit up, “or…”

 

“Wha?” Castiel said through a mouthful of food.  He knew he should be relishing in this amazing burger, to eat it slowly but another part of him, the glutton for a good burger wanted to inhale it.  A piece of beef fell onto the blanket and he shamelessly snatched it up to put it back between the bun.

 

“Or we could just...return the favor. Put an equally compelling ad in for him, I mean.” Dean said with an evil grin, his mind already forming some of the smaller details and picturing how Gabriel’s face would twist up when he saw it. Imagining a variety of awesome, well for him, reactions to such a wonderful plan. 

 

Castiel swallowed his food and grinned widely, “See?  You have all the best ideas,” he laughed before taking another huge bite.  They finished up their meals rather quickly and Castiel fell back against the blanket with a loud groan.

 

“Oh my God that was so good.” 

 

“You deserve the best and I make one helluva burger, so I lucked out that you like them so much.” Dean said, pulling Castiel in closer for a second before dropping a kiss on his cheek and backing away again. Remembering what he wanted to do. “One second, don’t move I’ll be right back.”

 

He clamored up to his feet and headed back toward the Impala walking backward and smiling at Castiel nearly the whole way. When he got there, he dug into the glove compartment and pulled out a pencil, an ink pen and a small notebook. Once he gathered that up he was rushing back toward their comfortable little spot. 

 

Dean tossed the pen to Castiel and kept the pencil for himself before plopping back down beside his boyfriend. He slotted their bodies together until they were touching from hip to toe in some capacity and then pulled out the paper. 

 

**Help Wanted:**

_Keeper of_ _~~trolls~~_ _Imps_

Requirements: Someone who’s patient,

willing to put up with  _ ridiculous _ pranks.

Must be able to handle ~~a~~ ~~n ass ~~ temperamental diva

Wages: One Free Apple Pie ( _while supplies last_ ) 

_Contact: The_ Not-So _Angry Brother at Chaos Cafe_

_Afternoons Monday-Friday_ 3-5 pm

 


End file.
